FateEffialtis
by MaxChaos
Summary: AU. A new holy grail war has began. A completely new cast and new servants for them all. Follow them as they fight for an uncorrupted holy grail to truly gain their hearts desire.


**FATE/EFFIALTIS**

**Rider –Saber –Berserker –Caster –Assassin **

-Under the Bryce mansion-

A flash of light appeared from the ground. The summoning was completed successfully, the young blonde girl stood there, waiting for whatever servant was going to come out. To her surprise she didn't see a man, but a car. Not just any car, it was a bulletproof 1928 341A Cadillac Town Sedan. The heavy vehicle stood there, the girl named Alice Bryce stared thinking 'what did I just summon?' Before she could question herself further the car door opened. A man with short black hair slicked back and was garbed in a suit came out. In his right hand was a black fedora, the other was a Thompson submachine gun.

The man smiled and said in a deep Italian-American accent "I am servant Rider." He looked at her with his dark brown eyes. The girl gulped and stood up straight, her blue eyes stared at the man before her. Once again before she can say anything the man spoke and said "Are yousse my master?" She was taken back a bit by the question, not really sure if this was how it worked. "Y-yes.." she blurted out. He give another smile at her and bowed gently before putting his fedora back one. "Then I am here to be your servant and serve as your weapon for the holy grail war."

-Riddle residence-

A man in the robes of a priest with his long hair tied into a braid knocked on the door. A young man, about the age nineteen answered the door. His messy curly hair swaying as the night air hit his face. He gave a warm smile and said "Yakiro-san It's been awhile." He moved away from the door and allowed him to enter. "Damian, is your grandfather here?" The priest looked at him with his brown eyes. "Oh.. you didn't know?" Damian's eyes looked sorrowful. "I know why you're here Yakiro-san, it's cause of the holy grail war right?" Yakiro nods and said "yes, you're grandfather has been thinking of participating in this war when it was revea-" Damian cuts him off, "He did try… He tried to summon and… it worked but it took all the life out of him." He frowned and Yakiro's eyes widened "How? When?" Damian walked to the dining room and said "A five days ago he tried to summon. But gramps was old… Not strong enough to handle it. When he died he gave me his command seals for Saber." "SABER?" Yakiro was more surprised by this, he didn't know that someone would summon saber so early in the war. Damian nods and said "Yes Saber."

Damian sighed and opened the door to the dining area. A young woman, garbed in black and silver armor was sitting in the dining room, eating a bowl of rice, though unsuccessfully with a pair of chopsticks. "Yakiro-san meet saber." He motioned to the blonde girl they now called saber. She hears them and looks at them with a curious set of eyes.

-Unknown location-

The strange summoning circle slowly vanished from the ground, the red light it glowed soon vanished. A young man with short brown hair was on the ground, his eyes wide in terror as the servant covered in shadows walked towards him, red eyes piercing his soul as the creature growled in a mangled voice "Servant…Berserker." The boy nods and said "I-I'm your master Honne.. Terrance Honne." He closed his eyes as if he was trying to make a nightmare go away.

-Albern Mansion-

A man in white garments stood across the large room, his dull blue eyes matched his black hair and his body covered in stitch marks. He looked at the dark skinned man in the red shirt and tie, frowning as he says "Master is it really appropriate for me to wear something like that?" His master was holding an identical pair of clothes to his, only difference was it was white. "Yes of course! I can't have you walking around town wearing that skirt Caster!" Caster sighed and whispered "It's a tunic.." "I don't care what it's called; I don't want you goin all spirit form on me. I need to be able to see my servant all the time to be sure no one will try to kill me." Caster merely groaned and decided to obey, seeing as he might as well try us the command seal on him if he disagrees further. He turned away and started to walk away "Oh and um Caster.. I'm not fond of the title thing so uhh just call me Thomas, not master okay." He smiled and opens the door to get out, "OH and what was your name?" He looked back at him. The servant smiled and said with pride "I am Orpheus, the master of strings." Thomas smirks and gave him thumbs up "Groovy." He closed the door after getting out

-Unknown location-

"How is this possible, I saw you on TV yesterday!" Alfred Tennison paced about in his room, his servant assassin sitting on the couch watching tv and eating pizza. " The holy grail war is for dead heroes who have contributed to history greatly!" "Beats me, I'm sure as hell am not dead. But…" Alfred looked at him as he cut the sentence short. "I did technically die a few times… And I did save the world by accident a couple of times too." Alfred scowled and said "How is that possible, it just made things more confusing Assassin." He sat with him and picked up a beer, "Yeah, beer makes anything possible." Assassin laughed. But inside his master was thinking "Why.. Why did it have to be him? It just had to be… Deadpool."

The red garbed assassin sat there, his mask partially lifted up, showing traces of his hideously deformed skin under it as he drank his beer. He liked this gig, free food, free house, you had to do what someone told you to do but most of it will probably consist of killing so all is good.

So um this is the first chapter for my first fic. I'm starting off by introducing the servants, I'll introduce the masters more later.

And yes the deadpool you see here is that deadpool. And I'll give you a special mention if you can guess who Rider is. Caster is obviously Orpheus so let's not dive into it that for saber, I'm keeping her a secret for now. Berserker is a bit different though… Cause I don't know who will be berserker yet, but it felt appropriate to introduce berserker. Next chapter will be Archer and lancer. BTW Lancer will be lord Vlad the impaler(Female version). And Archer is well.. no idea who he will be.

Suggestions for Archer and Berserker will be very appreciated.

So Enjoy and review PLEASE as I really need to improve on my writing


End file.
